A Day for the Brutes
by Stein Howard
Summary: What a fine day it is for the English gentleman, England. But it wasn't as fine as he thinks it to be... Shizuo and Kurogane smashed his day! A DRRR!/Tsubasa Chronicles/Axis Powers Hetalia crossover. Shizuo/Kurogane/Igirisu


**A Day for the Brutes**

**(Battledome Story Submission)**

* * *

**Featuring:**

**Shizuo Heiwajima of DRRR!,**

**Kurogane of Tsubasa Chronicles and**

**Britain/ England of Axis Powers Hetalia**

* * *

_It was one pleasant morning._

Everything bathed in the radiance of the sun; each setting out its fullest to the best in display. Flowers blooming, birds chirping. "Everything is just simply magnificent," a gentleman said. He was resting by the garden, enjoying a cup of tea and taking in the delightful brilliance of the environment. Breakfast is served right before him, steaming hot for one good meal. " Man, Igirisu, your presence just fits in this wonderful morning. Your presence just brightens the day more," the gentleman told himself with glittering eyes and an aspired voice. "This morning at the mansion's garden is just so beautiful!" The gentleman smiled.

Yes, that morning was too beautiful indeed. 'Twas too beautiful that it needed to be destructed. " What are you talking about, Mr. Narrator? You-" The gentleman's words were cut when suddenly, he heard a bang from the mansion's wall and next, he saw a flying refrigerator heading straight for him. " What the- You must be joking!" The refrigerator only touched on his forehead slightly and it continued to fly farther. The force was too strong tht he was tossed to the ground, loosing his consciousness. What a beautiful morning to be ruined, eh? Soon, bustling voices could be heard from the inside.

"Who the hell do you think you are to bust through my place like that and scamper with my things?" a tall dark man said.

"I didn't scamper on them, you fool! I just took what you borrowed from me, or rather steal!" a blonde man shouted.

It was Kurogane and Shizuo arguing so early in the morning. It was about a present given to Shizuo that the other borrowed but was forgotten to return until it became lost.

"Oh yeah, then why did you need to scatter my things, you Shizuo Heiwajima!" Kurogane bolted.

"Oi Kurogane -whatever-, you stole what was mine! Don't you go yammering yer mouth at me!"

"Don't you call me a thief!"

"You stole my present to claim it as yours!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Things started flying again in the air. From cups to cupboards, from chairs to tables. It was like a hurricane was devastating the insides of the mansion. Because of the noise, England gained consciousness. He didn't have a clue on what exactly was happening so he went near and took a look. As soon as he got close to the 'arena' of flying objects, he was quickly welcomed by a flying oven. Because of fear, he ducked and covered his head with his arms and squealed like a seal looking for help.

Suddenly, the throwing and the noise went for a pause. The two were catching their breaths, completely wet with perspiration. "Not giving up, eh?" Shizuo smirked. After that short speech, he swiftly graced his way towards Kurogane with a clenched fist.

Kurogane, using his feet, reached his katana nearby and fended Shizuo off with the blade still on its sheath.. "I won't keep this cover on my blade the next time you attack me so back off already, moron!" He posed his sword towards Shizuo.

The English man could not take it any longer. He thought that that was perfect and was for him, only to be ruined by the two. "STOP IT! Just what are you two quarreling so early in the morning? Won't you just quit it?" he shouted loudly.

The two guys paused and looked at him. A short breeze went by, which triggered the two's laughter.

"Why are you laughing, huh?"

"Look who's talking!" Shizuo laughed.

The gentleman could not take it anymore. Suddenly, he bursted out. "SHUT UP, YOU CRYBABIES! Clean up this mess, RIGHT NOW!"

The other two stood straight quickly and said in chorus, "SIR, YES, SIR!" They quickly took brooms and cleaned the mess. " Calling us crybabies..." Kurogane whispered to Shizuo.

England heard it and suddenly, he yelled, " Hey you, less talk, more work! And you wimp, quit resting, WORK!"

Suddenly, the two was dumbfounded by one simple English gentleman. Such was invincible, and invincible he was indeed.

_And that concludes the story about a day of three tsunderes-_

_"Hey you, Mr. Narrator, don't you go on calling me tsundere! Take it back, you fool!" that English man said._

_That makes two tsunderes and one gentleman, one supposed-to-be-perfect morning._

**~END~**

* * *

Footnote:

This was the same story that I passed for a story submission. I decided to upload it here. Review on you own will. I hope you enjoyed this cutesy story~


End file.
